


Profesional

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domino - Freeform, Drabble, Femme Fatale, Temática sexual implícita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Sabía lo que quería: cómo, cuándo y dónde. No era como sus compañeras de trabajo; ella era toda una profesional.





	Profesional

Aquella parte de su profesión era la que más asco le daba. No el acto en sí, ni que fuera una monja, por favor. No era una  _puta,_  como Cassidy, que se acostaba con todo dios por mero placer sin que la misión requiriera de ello. Tampoco era una _ilusa_ , como Jessie, esperando que un día el estúpido de su compañero se enterara para qué  _coño_  servía un pene, además de orinar.  
  
Sus movimientos estaban fríamente calculados. Ella era una verdadera  _profesional_. Y estaba dispuesta a  _todo_ con tal de lograr el objetivo de su misión.  
  
Dejó que aquel tipo de lentes terminara antes de poder asegurarse que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Se posicionó como Meowth mimoso sobre su pecho haciendo pequeños círculos con su índice. Quería que toda su actuación fuese _perfecta_.  
  
—Y... ¿dices que nadie más sabe de la ubicación del pokémon?  
  
—No, nena —le contestó aún entre jadeos—, apenas esta tarde terminé de compilar la información. Pero no es que eso importe. Lo del trabajo en el trabajo y en casa la diversión.  
  
—¿Agua? —Ofreció ella un vaso.  
  
—Claro, es importante rehidratarse para que el cuerpo aguante —comentó el sujeto queriéndose hacer el listo. Ella rodó los ojos en cuanto se volteó.  
  
Se levantó, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. El sujeto se quedó anonadado por unos instantes, estaba con la certeza de que su noche apenas estaba empezando.  
  
—¡Ey, espera! ¿Acaso no piensas quedarte? ¡Vamos, aún podemos divertirnos un par de horas más!  
  
Ella no atendió a sus palabras. Se puso las botas y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sacó una carta y la colocó con cuidado sobre la cómoda, junto al vaso.  
  
—¿Una carta? ¿Es a caso en dónde puedo ubicarte? ¡Oye, espera un momento! ¡Qué haces en la ventana! ¡Estás loca! ... ¡Dime al menos tu nombre!  
  
Pudo oír la palabra "Domino" antes de sentir que se le comprimían los pulmones y caer al piso. Ella dio un vistazo antes de marcharse para asegurarse que todo estuviese en su lugar: La falsa carta de suicidio, una habitación bien acomodada sin huellas que la delatasen y, por supuesto, el investigador muerto.  
  
Sonrió antes de saltar. No importaba qué tan turbias tuviesen que ser sus acciones: ella tenía la agenda llena, la vida clara y el pokémon que la llevaría de vuelta al cuartel.


End file.
